Lily and James' life
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Lily hates James but James loves Lily will one ball change every thing and will Lily's best friend find Love in Sirius or Remus?
1. James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other things you know from the storys wrote by the wondefull Joe.K Rowling she is my heroine do you think I would take credit for my heroines work.

Anyway to the story

Lily and James' Life

Chapter 1 (James Potter)

Lily Evans was sixteen years old and staring out her window thinking about her school Hogwarts, she thought about every thing from what she liked to what she disliked, on top of the dislike list was James Potter. She thought about his hazel eyes, messy black hair and his smile. She was brought out of her thoughts by something hitting the window.

"What the-" She yelped jumping back slightly cause there was a tap again, she opened the window and a beautiful tawny owl flew in her and dropped a letter on her bed with a soft thud, hooted and flew back out the window. Lily shut the window behind it and walked to her bed, picked up the letter and opened it …

Dear Miss Evans

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  
books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st.  
You will find another Letter enclosed.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily sat down on her bed and shook the letter; out fell a list with the books she needed another letter and… a badge on to her bed. She picked the badge up turned it over in her hand and looked at it and in gold writing "Head Girl" on it she started to scream, Lily dropped it and grabbed the other letter and oped it hastily and stopped screaming whilst she read it...

Dear Miss Evans

I feel You will make a good head girl and have given you  
the you except Will you please meet me with  
the head boy in the heads carridge on the hogwarts  
express at twelve thirty, I will tell you more about your  
new duties then, you will also need to breif the prefects  
with the head boy. You will no longer be in Griffindor  
tower you will live in the heads tower with the head boy  
again I will tell you more on the train.

Yours sincerely

Alub Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School

Lily started to scream again  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Lily heard running up the stairs and her bedroom door flew open, standing there was her mother her emerald green eyes (A.N just like Lily's) a blaze and short mouse blonde hair, looking worried at her daughter. Lily stopped screaming and started beaming as she held her hand up to her mother to show her the badge. Her mother hurried over and enveloped her in a big hug saying

"I'm so proud of you, this is brilliant, I always knew" Lily looked over her mothers shoulder and and saw her father standing in her door way looking confused, his flaming red hair and blue eyes looking for the scorce of the out break. Lily showed her father the badge and he was there hugging Lily and her mother. Once her parents let her go she grabbed a bit of parchment a quill and wrote to her best friend Julie telling her about becomin head girl.

Hey Julie,

Don't give me that look I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you  
in ages my sister got engaged yay-Not, never mind that You'll  
never guess-but-I'm headgirl, yes I had an feeling but- of  
course you knew now let me tell you, yes I had a feeling  
but I never thought I would get it, now i wounder who  
got head boy I hope its Remus, well we'll have to wait and  
see, see you on the train.

Love

Lily

P.S Shut up I do NOT fancy Remus we're friends

Lily tied the letter on her owl and watched it fly away woundering what her bestfriend would say, as her thoughts slowly driffted back to James Potter and his Smile.

* * *

**James will be in the next chapter along with everyone else well not Alice and Frank but the rest Now do me a favor and reveiw or I will not update, thanks for reading this, Becky**


	2. Head Boy

Disclaimer: As I said in my last chapter the characters and locations belong to J.K Rowling

Thanks for reading now lets get on

Chapter 2 (Head Boy)

Lily got up early the next morning, it was September first. She got dressed went down stairs had breakfast and helped her dad put her trunk in he car, then they all got in and went of to King Cross Station.  
Whilst Lily was saying goodbye to her parents the marauders walked over. Lily turned to face James Potter, James looked strait passed her for a brief moment the said

"Hi I'm James Potter" Reaching out to shake Mr and Mrs Evans' hands.

"What are you doing Potter?" Lily whispered Furiously

"Saying Hi to you parents" He whispered back winking at her, Just then Mr Evan decided to cut in and took James hand.

" Hello I'm Tom Evans and this is my wife Rose, you all ready know Lily and this is my oldest Petunia" he said looking James up and down, shaking the out stretched hand.

Petunia Grimaced at James when her dad said her name.

James didn't care his eyes were back on Lily, Lily looked back at him just staring at each other. Lily looked down and saw something gold on his chest, it was a badge like her except it read "Head Boy". Lily let out a frustrated scream and walked off to find Julie.  
James was left with Mr and Mrs Evans.

"Dear me and Pet. are going to go to the car and wait for you, you see Lily off" Mrs Evans said looking between the two males.

Mrs Evans Left. James was now left with Mr Evans. Mr Evans looked at James and saw the longing in his eyes for his daughter.

"You know she talked about you a lot in the summer it was James this- Potter that- at some points we could find her just looking in to space. I recon she likes you, don't give up yet" he said with a wink " besides you seem the right guy for her" sill looking at James expression.

"I Know, I just wish she would see that" James said vaguely still looking longingly. Mr Evans Just chuckled and smiled. James said thanks for the conversation, goodbye and went off to find his friends again.

* * *

Lily found her best friend sitting in the compartment next to the Marauders one reading the daily prophet her Soft Grey eyes flickering over the words whilst frowning and curling her ash blonde hair through her fingers. Lily found out by having to walk strait past their compartment to get to hers, when she did she saw a head follow her back to her compartment. She was sure Julie had sat there on purpose.

_"Might as well" She thought _sitting down opposite Julie with a sigh.

"Whats Wrong?" Julie asked Puzzled, looking up from the Prophet.

"JAMES POTTER" Lily yelled making Julie jump back half a mile in her seat, Julie knew James loved Lily like crazy, but when ever she tried to get Lily to talk about it all she did was say Shut up and stalks off.

Julie was 5"6, and brilliant at divination and defence against the Dark Arts (Due to the fact the she could SEE what spell her opponent was going to use next)she saw James and Lily together and she kept telling Lily she was meant to be with James but all Lily said was

"Yeah right", "No way" or scream in fustration, Julie stoped looking at Lily because her attention was brought to the door...

* * *

**Hey, **

**I'm sorry first of all for my update i hope i've fixed it now, Second for this chapter being so short SO please read and review and thank for reading,**

**You all are brilliant and keep it up,**

**Becky**


	3. The start of suspence

Disclaimer: Again the characters and place from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling, she ROCKS.

Now on with the story…

Chapter 3 Yeah right Potter 

_She stopped looking at Lily because her attention was brought to the door..._

James Potter was stood there with his in famous grin on his face.  
"Did I here someone say my name?" He asked still with a grin, sitting down next to Lily.

_"Did Lily really say my name?" he thought_

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked glaring at him,

"Did someone say my name?" He asked again with a cheeky grin,

"Yes" she retorted "I did, BUT I was saying how much of a cocky idiot I think you are" She Said Garing at him

"I didn't know"he said looking genuinely hurt " I just asked"

"Yeah well keep you nose out of other people business" She shouted scaring a second year walking past. Coming up behind the second year was the other Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"We thought we herd Evans yelling so we came to see if Prongs was still alive" Sirius said with a smirk, Peter laughing silently behind Remus.

"Lily, did James tell you he's Head Boy" Remus asked with an amused look on his face, James went red whilst Lily Pretended to look hurt,

"No Potter didn't tell me"

Julie opened her mouth to talk when Sirius sat down next to her and smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked looking at her

"Sure" Julie said Smiling back

"Alone" he said looking at James and Lily.

"OK" She said Slowly

Befor anyone could awnser Lily got up and anounced

"Come on Potter we have to go" looking at her watch. She walked out and grabbed James arm as she went.

"OW" The other could hear James yell, The rest laughed.

Remus and Peter sat down were Lily and James were sitting, Sirius started looking at Julie

"We NEED to get them together" he said Seriously

"Know I have seen it" The two sat looking at each other with vacant expressions until Remus started a conversation

"So Padfoot, Who do you think is going to win the quidditch and house cup this year?", Sirius replied with out a turn towards his bestfriend

"Deffinatly Gryffindor, Who else would with me and James on the team, and don't forget we have frank as well Best keeper in years"

* * *

Walking Down The Train...

"Hey Lily" James said sweetly

"Yeah" she awnserd

"Will you go out with me?" James splutterd, then started blushing

* * *

**A.N ooooo Whats Lily going to say? Come on I'm going to update and add chapter four in a bit so you do your bit and review or I may not update I would like to say thanks to my three reviews **

**Magical Singer Gal **

**ravenclawprincess95 **

**and Sandra**

**Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing and the rest of you come on I need more reviews so PLEASEEEEEE review, **

**Becky**


	4. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters and the locations I only own Julie and things that aren't from the Harry Potter books, it all belongs to Joe Rowling

Now On with the story…

Chapter 4 Lily Evans

_"Will you go out with me?" James Spluttered_

"NO, POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU OR ANYONE LIKE YOU" She screeched

James looked hurt and thought _"I had a go"_

" I didn't say anyone like me I said **me**" He replied

"No" She awnserd loudly, The Rest of the walk was in silence

* * *

They arrived at the heads carriage to find Professor Dumbledore, McGonagal and Slughorn.

"Hello" Proffesor Dumbledore stood up and said "we are now all here" he looked at Lily and James then said  
"Mr Potter whats on your mind?"

" I got turned down" he said glumly, Professor Dumbledore smiled and asked

"By whom?" James threw a small glance at Lily and sighed. Lily started to Blush. Dumbledore turn to Lily, "Why did you turn him down Miss Evans?" he asked curiously.

"He is NOT my type" she said blanky "You wanted to talk to us?" looking business like, James just starred longingly at lily.  
Professor Dumbledore noticed and pointed it out to Professor McGonagal, She smiled and nodded

"Can You help me Miss Evans with something out side" she asked, James was left with Dumbledore and Slughorn. Slughorn said he had something to do and walked off, James was now left with Dumbledore

"Mr Potter I have a feeling that you are IN love"

"Huh Professor"he jolted up "Sorry Just thinking about-" he stopped and went red

"Don't worry I will not tell, who were you thinking about?" he asked softly

James sighed and said "Lily Evans" and fainted.

* * *

"James,prongs,Prongs, PRONGS"

"WHAT, I was having a great dream about-" He stopped and saw who was front of him, it was Lily and Sirius both smiling Lily lent in and gave him a hug, Sirius whacked him on the back. He looked around and didn't know were was "Were am I?" he asked slowly sitting up.

Sirius awnserd first "In your dorm, Lily came and got me and Moony, we carried you of the train here, you missed the feast, so did Evans she hasn't left you since you went out" he stared weirdly at her, she glared at him "Except to get us He added quickly.

"What happened?" he asked lookig at Lily, right in her beautiful green eyes _"Stop or you'll drool" he thought_

Sirius op end his mouth to tell but  
"Shut up,Padfoot" James said, James looked at Lily and they laughed

_"They never got on this well before" Sirius thought_

Lily started to tell James what happened.  
"Me and McGonagal came back and saw you on the floor over you was Dumbledore mumbling a spell, McGonagal told me to go and get your friends, I bumped into Sirius and Remus, told the about you and they ran strait passed me and knocked me over, I followed them back and McGonagal told me,Sirius and Remus to take you up to the heads dorm and leave you to sleep it off. Sirius and Remus went but i stayed so you didn't wake up alone,  
Sirius (she patted his back) was worried about the feast" she said "Personally I think it was his stomach he was worried about" she whispered to James"He just got here when you woke up"

Sirius Whisperd "She was crying when I left, She cares for you mate don't push it" all of a sudden Lily burst into tears at the end of James bed.

"Whats wrong?" James said jumped up and went to comfort her.

"I Thought- I thought you were dead"she sobbed in to his sholder _"O-MY-GOD I'm Crying in to James Potters sholder, May as well enjoy it" she thought_

"It's all right I'm here" he said trying to comfort her hugging her, Grinning like mad

Sirius rold his eyes "This ain't going to last" he whisperd

James just said he would enjoy it whilst it lasts.

* * *

**Hey , I would like to say thank to you all for reading and reviewing it make me happy so keep it up and on to the next chapter, what wil happen next will James and Lily finally get allong or will it blow up in James' face, thank for reading keep it up,**

**Becky**


	5. A Safe Distance

Disclaimer: As I have said before all the Character and place are J. K. Rowling she rocks not me, No one sue me.

Now On With the Story…

Chapter 5 A safe distance

Lily woke up on the sofa in the heads common room. It looked just like the Gryffindor common room but smaller, two desks with two bookcases next to them at the top of the room by the stairs, Boys Left Girls Right. Slowly Lily got and went to the bathroom to find a Sleepy James Potter in his PJ's washing his face, he turned round and smiled at the sight of her. Shewalked over and Pushed him out of the room and shutting the door before he could say anything.

* * *

Lily sat down at breakfast next to Julie and Alice, her other Best friend, Alice was moaning about some guy called Frank Longbottom saying "Why won't he ask me out?" Julie was say stuff like

"He's a guy the don't tell you how they feel, right Lils?" she said looking at Lily

"Oh Yeah" She returned half hearted because the person she was thinking about walked in the room. James Potter, He saw she was staring at him, he grinned and waved. Lily snapped out at once and turned to talk to Julie and Alice, before he got there and sat down next to her still grinning. Lily just ignored it whilst watching Sirius piling food on to his plate with a disgusted look on her face.

Remus was chuckling at Lily's face with Peter next to him looking bored. James was looking round aimlessly.

"Sirius Black, I Have never met anyone with an appetite like yours" Julie said with an astonished look o her face. Whilst Lily was stabbing her egg with her fork.

"Lily, No need to kill the egg" James said Grabbing her hand and letting it go only to quickly, her hand fell hitting her knife which flew across the table and landed on the ketchup which squirted all over Alice. Alice got up and ran out. Julie grabbed Lily and pulled her her after Alice saying

"Come on Lily" sounding annoyed. Sirius was Rolling on the floor with laughter, James Leaning on Remus for support, Remus Looking amused and Peter banging his fists on the table.

* * *

"Alice wait up" Lily yelled, it had no affect

"Alice, STOP" Julie cried Julie never raised her voice so Alice stopped immediately and turned when the other got up to her, Lily Panted

"You couldn't stop?"

"Yeah" Julie agreed

"Sorry I just don't want anyone to see me like this" She said Looking sad

"It's OK lets get you changed" Lily said Kindly and led her up to her old

* * *

"Did you see her face?" Sirius said still chuckling

James didn't awnser, Remus waved his hind in-front of James who was still day dreaming about _" That long red hair, Perfect emerald green eyes, her __beautiful body and brilliant mind that could beat him on the spot is it wanted to" _he stopped because he was being shook by Sirius who was saying

"James, Jamsie-Boy, Prongs earth to Prongs" James snapped out of it and jolted up throwing Sirius back and Remus and Peter to Jump. Remus looked at James and examoned his expression and said quietly so only Sirius could hear

"I think Prongs is in Love" Sirius burst out laughing

"Yeah right, if he's in love I'll kiss snivelus" James suddenly got up and wacked Sirius on the back of the head and said

"Have fun with Snivilly"in a very gleefull voice and strode of leaving Remus laughing and Peter looking confused, Sirius was still in shock. Sirius got up and ran after James with Remus and Peter following, Peter still confused (Poor Pete)

* * *

The girls got up of the beds, grabbed their bags and walked to their first lesson, Lily looked strait at the black haired hazel eyed boy next to her with him knowing she was, he lent over and said

"Your drooling at me" she stpped and looked up quickly to see proffesor McGonagal standing looking at her with amusment.  
Lily felt her self go bright red as she slid down in her chair. Sirius Couldn't stop laughing until Professor McGonagal told him to be quiet and get on with his work .

After lessons James caught up with Lily.

"Hey Lily can I talk to you?"

"Sure but hurry I don't want to be late for History of Magic" she awnserd quickly

"Ok, you know we need to arrange at least one avent this year, I was wondering how about a ball" he said rushing to get it all out.

"Um, Ok sounds fun" she awnserd cautiously "Meet me in the common room at noon we'll talk the" she said and walked of leaving a half stunned half jumping for joy James Potter Grining.

* * *

Couple of weeks Later...

The Ball was going to be on Halloween so people could dress up if they wanted. Lily and James were working hard together on getting the ball together no to mention their own outfits and James time with "The Guy" so he put it, Lily only agreed to work with him if he kept a "Safe Distance" from her. James couldn't help but laugh when she said this.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading and Please review it is depressing if you don't ok so thanks, **

**Becky**


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: Hi, if you don't know by now then I'm not going to bother I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

Now On With The Story…

Chapter 6 The Ball 

The week before the ball…

"Prongs are you going to ask Lily to the ball or not?" Sirius asked looking annoyed.  
Sirius, Remus, Julie and Alice had had enough of the way their friends will not tell each other how they feel, So they devised a plan. Julie was going to say that James wanted to go to the ball with her and Sirius was going to tell James that Snape was going to ask her to go with him.

"Yeah"James said dazed

* * *

The Next day James and Lily got in to a fight over who was doing the opening speech at the ball. James said Lily and Lily said James, Clearly neither wanted to. After this fight James was sad, Lily was plain annoyed, James didn't want to fight anymore and especially just before the ball.

"Lily" He asked cautiously, he found her in the library working on details for the ball, she had red puffy eyes, she had obviously been crying.

"Yes James" She said

"Do you want to be friends?" He blurted out, Lily stood for a moment thinking

"Um OK, I thought we were already, Yeah" She said Slowly

"Um"

"James I get there's something else?" she asked Looking up from her book

"yeah, Um Will you go to the ball with me?" he said smiling slightly "As friends" he added quickly seeing her face

"OK" She said Cheerfully going a nice pink, with her insides jumping.

"Really" he asked, his insides jumping as well

"Yeah we're going as friends, sure and the head boy and girl go together to most events" she said looking into his hazel eyes and blushing again

"Really?" he said again

"Yes" she said firmly

"Really"

"Yes"

"REALLY"

"For gods sake James, YES" she yelled. Getting Madame Price coming round the corner yelling

"This is a Library, NO yelling Please" the she saw Lily and James and said "The head boy and girl should know better. NOW OUT" she finished and ushered them out the Library and shutting the door.

Lily looked at James and said "That was your fault" and walked off

* * *

The day of the Ball...

Alice was running round there dorm when Lily came in. She was saying

"He hasn't asked me what am I going to do, Go with Pettigrew, not that he isn't nice, it's just I really wanted to go with Frank!"  
Lily at that point had an idea to ask James to talk to Frank. Julie on the other hand was deciding which dress to wear, Remus had asked her. She stopped and turned to look at Lily, Who was staring into space humming when she said

"Who are you going with Lily?" Lily didn't awnser she only smiled and carried on humming

"Lils" Alice said stopping her rant

"Lily"

"LILY"she snapped out and went

"Huh" Julie got up and went over to stand in-front of her.

"Who are you going with, cause I saw James and he said he was the happiest guy in Hogwarts, you don't have anything to do with it, Do you?" Lily only started to giggle at James' name. Julie confused but noticed and said  
"Right lets go see James" She dragged Lily down to the heads common room still smiling, to find James Surrounded by his friends. Lily just sighed at the sight of him. Julie let go of Lily and walked over to James pulled him up, smacked him across the face and yelled at him

"What have you done to her?" pointing at Lily whilst James was rubbing were she hit him. Lily only waved at James

"Nothing why, Ow that hurt" he asked looking at Lily worried.

"Cause when ever she hears your name, James (Lily started to giggle again), she starts to giggle" she yelled strait in his face. Lily was still giggling.  
James walked over to Lily and shook her saying

"Lily It's me James can you hear me?" she giggled even more "Right lets get her to Dumbledore" he said picking her up in one lift she only sighed and giggled more. This was not like Lily she would usually say

"Put me down James" or "James stop now", James was running down the corridors with Lily in his arms getting a few strange looks from students passing, Everyone tore after him trying to keep up.

"Password" the gargoyle said

"James Potter, Head boy, we have an emergency" James said quickly

"Very well" the Gargoyle answerd and Jumped aside to reveal a spiral stair case.

He found Professor Dumbledore with Lily still in his arms said "Sorry, Somethings wrong with Lily putting her down in a chair that appeared to him. Then everyone came rushing through, Alice, Frank, Julie, Remus and Sirius talking nosily.  
Lily burst into tears, James beat everyone to her crouched down and put a comforting hand on her arm, she suddenly turned round and hugged him, this took him by surprise and he staggered backwards towards the group of friends. Once he caught his balance he hugged her back for a few minutes.  
Remus and Sirius knew these were the best minutes of his life, grinning ear to ear looking at each other. After these minutes he let go of her looking at his friends awkwardly they were all smirking,

Lily slowly came out of the "faze" and said

"Huh" into what smelt like James Potter to her, looked up into his perfect hazel eyes and Blacked out.

* * *

Her dream...

James was standing in-front of her in his school uniform, his brilliant smile showing his pearly white teeth, messy black hair the way his round glasses bring out the hazel in his eyes and the way his face lights up when ever he sees her, the way he could make her so mad and feel safe within two seconds the smell of him, the way he says her name. Lily Evans loved him, she mentally hit her self for that but before she could do anymore there was a noise round her.

* * *

She woke up in her room with light green walls wooden floor, in her queen sized bed. Next to her she heard snoring, she turned to see James Potter asleep in the chair next to her bed looking very tired.

_"He looks so adorable asleep" she thought_

But before she could do anything the door opened to reveal Julie in a sky blue spaghetti strap dress carrying Lily green dress in her arms. Lily noticed pointed at James and Mouthed "NO" before getting up and pushing Julie out of her room to find Alice, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Frank

_"FRANK" she thought _and did a double take on him. Then looked at when Alice was wearing she was wearing a pink off the shoulder dress with Franks arm round her waist.

"What are you all doing here" Lily demanded

Remus awnserd first  
"After your "Weired Faze" and passing out on James, he brought you up here and we went to change for the ball but James said he wasn't going anywhere without you being fine, So we changed, Julie brought you dress in case you were a wake and we came back here"

"And you were" Julie said excitedly, Pushing Lily back into her room. James was up and looking at Lily's bed, he looked up at the door, saw Lily and sighed in relief. He walked up to Lily and whispered

"see you in the entrance hall" Julie looked at Lily puzzled, Lily just shrugged.

Lily slipped her dress on the colour matched her eyes, it was long, silky halter neck dress with a white sash round the waist, she put her hair up but thought _"No"_took it down and straitened it. Did her jewelery silver put a silver clip in her hair to match, Make up; Pink lipstick, smokey green eyes and black mascara. Silver heels she grabbed her green clutch bag and went down to the Entrance hall, to find many boys staring at her with glares from some girls, but one face stood out James was smiling. He took her hand and kissed it, Lily blushed. James was in a full set of dress robes looking very smart  
(For once).

Many angry faces looked their way but most of all Severus Snape, Snape was mad he wanted to go t the ball with Evans to talk to her, he was think of which curse to cast on Potter he decided on "Pertrificus totalus" and all of a sudden James stopped dead Lily along with him, he was just standing their Lily was looking at him worried. she took her wand out of her bag and turned to see Sirius and his date behind them.

"Sirius somethings wrong with James" she said worried

"I know whats wrong" he said

"What?" she questioned

"He's been frozen" he replied shaking his head

"Why?" Lily said annoyed

"Someone wants to go with you, so keep your eyes open" he said knowingly, shaking his head again.

"OK thanks Sirius, Have fun" she said smiling slightly

"Bye" his date said

"Bye Lils" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hexius Freezus" she said pointing her wand at James, he shuddered and gasped but before he could say anything Lily was in his arms. He squeezed her to say he was fine. They carried on walking arm in arm until Dumbledore found them and said it was time for the opening speech.

James stood up and said "Thanks to all of you for coming, we hope you enjoy the dance, and none of it would be possible if Miss Lily Evans, your head Girl had not made it( Lily stood up and started blushing), Well there not much to more to say except eat, drink, dance, enjoy, have fun and thank you again for coming"

James and Lily had the first dance together, their heads were so close they were inches from kissing, when a bright light came on them it was called the kiss light (Lily's Idea) and it was right on the thanks to Remus, Sirius and Julie who were all trying to hold back laughs not very well. James looked into Lily's eyes and smiled, she shut her eyes waiting for it to happen, but it didn't happen fast, She felt James breathing slow and his hands on her neck and chin lifting it up to kiss her lips, She felt his lips brush hers when there was a out burst they both stood up, lily opened her eyes to see James lower his hands and was face to face with Severus Snape, James moved in-front of Lily and made a move for his wand but Snape was to fast, he was flying through the air at top speed

_"So this is how a quaffel feels then_" he thought

CRASH

He landed on a table it collapsed around him, he got up but fell back down. Then there was a blur of red and he saw green coming towards him. Lily knelt down by his side to help him up whilst Remus, Sirius and Julie had their wands at Snape, he backed out the room fast, after a hex sent by Julie missed him by a centimeter. James was up now, but bleeding on his head, Lily said for everyone to remain calm and to go back to the dance whilst she and James go to the hospital wing, when they got their Madame Pomfrey did a quick spell and said he was fine muttering

"A Ball, there are bound to be fghts" and told them that he could go.

* * *

**Hey, **

**That's it for that chapter the next one should be up soon I'm working on it, i would like to say thanks for reading and reviewing and keep it up, thanks you, Big Problem in next chapter very unexpected, thanks again, Bye,**

**-Becky**


	7. Save Her

Disclaimer; I have told you J.K Rowling owns it all, not me.

Now on with the story…

Chapter 7 Save her

"Are you sure your OK?" Lily kept asking James looking at him worriedly, Still disappointed about the kiss that ever was. When they got to the back to the great hall a bright light was on the door, it was the kiss light.

Once again James cupped her neck and brought her head up to his, their lips met and six years of passion broke out.

*Cough, Cough* Sirius was standing with Remus and Julie looking pleased, Remus relieved and Julie was crying cause she was so happy. Lily let go of James and went over to Julie and hugged her.  
James was stunned for a moment before everyone was clapping, whistling whooping and whacking him on the back. Sirius came up and practically jumped on him

"I knew it, I said she liked you, didn't I Remus?" Remus and Julie were a little busy tongue tied to notice. Lily came over and stood next to James who put his right arm on her waist and pulled her in to another tight embrace, once they were over they sat down at a table and watched all the other couples get caught in the kiss light, especially Julie and Remus, Frank and Alice and Sirius and his date.  
Lily and James were walking back to their dorms when Snape stepped out from a suit of armor and stupified James, grabbed Lily and ran of with her screaming down the people at the Ball heard Lily scream and a BANG CRASH, Sirius shot out the great hall faster than you can say quidditch, Sirius and Remus found James out cold on the floor so they woke him up and he yelled

"Get your hand of her Snape" before getting up and running back to his dorm with Sirius, Remus and Julie on his tail. He grabbed the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak, he looked down on to the map and saw two dots one marked "Severus Snape" and one "Lily Evans" they were going along the passage to t the shrieking shack. James pocketed the map and ran strait passed Sirius, Julie and Remus out the portrait hole, Sirius caught him up and pinned him up against the wall and said

"What the hell is going on Prongs?" James went throught all the events since the ball, the more he told the angrier he got along with Sirius (He doesn't like it when his friends are in trouble, excpesialy cause James loves her so much.

"We have GOT to save her Prongs" Sirius said seriously (A.N get it Sirius, Seriously, Sirious Sirius, HEHE)

* * *

"Ah,Lily" Severus Snape said to her as they came through the hole in the wall, Which was leading into the Shreiking shack "Isn't it nice just the two of us"

"Not at all, Now let me go back to James" she replied crossly sounding like a six year old not getting their way.

"I am not letting you go back their and be with that Potter" He half shrieked trying to control his anger, It wasn't working. "I just want to talk about what happend between us, I never ment to call you that name I never would on YOU" he added calmly.

"Why, I hear you and your friends call people it all the time, so Why not ME?" she asked starting to get touchy.

"You-You are- Your not the only one" He managed to throw out, before Lily sat down on a beat up arm chair pointing at the chair across the room. He sat down. As he sat down a cloud of dust came of the chair all round him, There was dust everywhere.  
Lily decided this would be a good time to try and escape, as she mad a move for the hole she heard someone yell

"Pertrificus Totallus" She froze before Snape came out of the dust cloud tutting,  
"Tut Tut, Miss Evans I never would of thought someone ad clever as you would of pulled a stunt like that, Very silly indeed" He said " I now know that you have no intention in listening to me, so all I have to do is hurt you enough to make Potter do as I say, NOW CRUSIO" he yelled, Lily screams drowned out his laughing, All she could see and feel was her head burning and voices yelling at her, She could see James smiling then he was on the floor white with a glazed look in his eyes, he was dead, She screamed even louder lashing about on the floor. She could see them all dead on the floor, Julie, Alice, Frank, Remus and Sirius then it stopped, Snape only stopped the curse to stop the screaming. Lily was curled up on the floor crying looking terrified.

* * *

James was pacing round the heads common room everyone was looking at him, He kept looking out the window worried, he kept hearing screams then looking up then back down, untill he colapsed on an arm chair (Lily's favorite one), He put his head in his hands and sighed. Sirius came over and sat in the chair next to him and said

"Don't worry we'll find her"

"But we're not we're sitting waiting for something to happen, whilst Lily could be dying" James said frustratedly getting up.

"Calm down, let me see the map" Sirius said pushing James back down and grabbing the map of the table next to the fire. The dot marked "Lily Evans" was staying still, with the one marked "Severus Snape" circling it. Sirius jumped up and yelled

"There they are the Shrieking shack, Come on" he said grabbing James and pulling him up, "Do you want to save her or not?" he yelled at James who was moving slowly over to the portrait hole, Once Sirius yelled at him he snapped and yelled

"Merlin Yes, I Love her for crying out loud" then clapped his hand over his mouth after he said it, Sirius was grinning silly at him.

* * *

"LEVICORPUS" Snape yelled, Lily was still crying hanging up side down, her dress was torn, her hair a mess

_"Being up side down is not a nice feeling" _she thought, all of a sudden Snape dropped her, she landed with a *Thump* on the floor gasping for breath.

"Petrificus Totalus" he said pointing his wand at her, Lily was now stuck again. "Now Miss Evan why don't you tell Potter how much you hate him and I'll let you go" He spat James' name as if it was curse, Lily was released of the spell, got up, walked over to Snape and smacked him hard across the face.

"I learnt that of Julie when you put that love spell on me earlier today" she said smug "and it wasn't a very good one I might add" she added smiling smugly at the red mark she left on his cheek, then went over to sit on the arm chair.  
All of a sudden a dear, Big black dog and Rat appeared. The dog jumped on snape and growled at him as the rat ran across the room and climbed up lily and sat on her hand. The dear "walked" over to Lily and motioned for her to get on his back. She climbed on wondering if it could be any worse and threw a hateful glance at Snape who was now being held prisoner by the Rat and the Dog who were looking very triumphant.

The dear walked down to by the lake and motioned for Lily to get off, knowing she was safe, she jumped off, stroked its face, neck and back then kissed it on the nose, it shivered. All of a sudden it began to change its coat was turning black, hooves split into five and it's face shorted. Lily jumped back in shock in the dears place stood James Potter smiling at her. He took a step towards her, but she only took a step back.

"Lily, It's me James, I won't hurt you" James said reassuringly offering a hand out to Lily, she didn't take it, in-fact she didn't move at all she just stood there staring at him in disbelief. She took a step closer still anxious "Lily, I'm James, Don't be scarred you know me and I know you, Lily look at me" he said almost pleading, Lily looked at him and something snapped, she burst into tears and ran at James, throwing her arm round his neck and hugged him. He returned the hug lifting her up off the ground and swinging her round.

He carried her up to the castle and put her in her favorite arm chair and went off to go and tell Dumbledore about Snape and Lily.

"James, have you found-" Julie said entering the heads common room, she looked up "LILY" she yelled, ran up to her and smothered her in a huge hug, followed by Alice, Frank and Remus who whispered

"Did James show you" she nodded not looking at him because James walked through the portrait hole, Lily ran at him and Kissed him full on the mouth, with gasps and cheers from around them. Once they let go James smiled and winked at her. Lily ran up to them, hugged them and whispered thank you in their ears. Peter looked taken back, Sirius just plain embarrassed, James laughed and whacked him on the back and slung his arms over Sirius' and Pete's solders saying

"Thanks I owe you big time"

"To right you do" Sirius said and nugged Peter who nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**Hey,**

**Sorry this took so long to finish, I went to see my friend who I haven't seen in months, and school work. I'm going on holiday next weekend, I'm going for two weeks for I can't update, I will work as hard as I can to do it before I go away, By the way this story is going to be at least 19 chapters long so I working hard,**

**PLEAE REVIEW,**

**-Becky ;)**


	8. Sirius' Fault

Disclaimer: J .K. Rowling owns it, I'm getting tired of telling you,

Now On With The Story…

Chapter 8 (Sirius' Fault)

"_The first game" _Lily thought _"He's going to be hurt, I know it"_ sitting in her favourite arm chair by the fire. It was one week since the ball, when James bedroom door opened and closed, she looked up.

James came down from his dorm dressed in his quidditch robes, walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. She patted his hand comfortingly,

"Stop worrying James" she said softly " I know your nerves but worrying will only stress you out more before the game and it is against Slytherine," _"Even though I still don't see the point in quidditch. It's dangerous"_ she added in her head.

James walked over to the bookcase and started to just stair at the books.

"James, Stop staring at books and go down to breakfast I'll come with you" She walked over to him, slipped her hand in his and pulled him over to the portrait hole when it flew open. To reveal Remus and Julie with Sirius cowering behind them looking worried, James noticed this and said

"Padfoot what have you done" when Peter came up behind the three eating a chocolate and said

"Hey, what's going on?" looking confused at the people in-front of him. James opened him mouth to talk, When Lily answered quickly,

"We are waiting for dear Sirius to tell us what he has done" She said sounding annoyed, Sirius looked worried again,

"You wanted me to tell you" he said putting his hands up defensively "I went and hexed Snape for what he did to Lily and said you could and probably do lot worse, so he said bring it and you now have to duel him in ten minutes and beat him or he gets to talk to Lily" He finished sighing, waiting for James to get mad.

"WHAT" Everyone yelled looking furious,

"Don't make me tell you again, You have a fight with Snape in Eight Minutes Now" he said looking at his watch. James crossed his arms

"Ok, Padfoot why did you say yes with out me there?" Sirius sighed,

"I didn't he said be there or else"

"Or else what?" James pondered

"I DON'T KNOW DO I, I WOULD OF TOLD YOU" he yelled Annoyed, James took a step back

"How long now?" He asked to no one in particular,

"Five minutes now" Remus said, James groaned,

"Right, Lily hexes, Remus Defensive spells, Peter, Alice, Frank Crowd Split up he can't kill me if there are witnesses, Sirius go delay Snape a bit" He said Grinning Evilly, Lily put her hand on his arm,

"James don't so this for me, The next time I see him I'll Hex him and that will be when you don't go now and I do, I go talk to him, heck I'll Punch him if I'm in a bad enough mood" She said getting angery.

"Calm down" He said putting his hands on her sholders and looking in her eyes, She looked strait back,

"Let me go instead anyway there will be a crowd, he won't try it again and anyway I'm ready this time" She kissed his nose and looked in to his worried eyes seeing fear in them for her, He shook his head his glasses slid down his nose a bit,

"You are not going anywere, I'm not letting you with in spitting distance of him" He said Firmly.

"James, Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of my batbogey hex?" She asked Sweetly

"No, Why?" he replied looking worried,

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THEM YOU WILL BE" She shouted, he took a step back and

"Lily, I don't want my flower getting hurt"

" **YOUR** flower since when am I **YOUR**property" She asked lookinh hurt,

"You became mine since the moment we kissed" He awnserd looking smug and taking a step closer.

"Well you flower can look after her self, Thank-You-Very-Much" She said poking on the last four words hard,

"Ok, You can come but you stand by Sirius the hole time so he can protect you if anyhting happens and you are to be ready with a spell at all times" He said looking defeted,

"Fine" She huffed "But I get Julie AND Sirius " 'Protecting me', Happy"

"Sure, but if it turns into a fight you promise to let Julie, Sirius and me keep you safe or you run strait back here"

"I guess" She sighed he looked at her sternly "Fine I PROMISE" she huffed, he chucked at her defeet as he hugged her back,

"Right lets go" she said once they realesed each other, they walked to the desernated corridor hand in hand with Sirius, Julie and Remus, Behind them they were joined by Peter, Alice and Frank with their croud- many portraits had joined as well and were walking through each others portraits forming thier own croud to see what was going on. Everyone stopped when they saw Snape standing with his "Team" of Slytherins behind him all with thier wands drawn. James let go of Lily's hand and said "Sirius, Lily Now" Strictly. Sirius moved forwards next to Lily who motioneed for Julie to join them, Julie joined them and stood the other side of Lily. Snape and James were glarring at each other, Snape now and then kept throwing glares at Lily untill he stopped and shouted

"You know I never knew so many of you care for mudbloods like this one" he snidded pointing at Lily. Then everyone started shouting abuse at Snape, but before anyone got to him he was on the floor struggling with someone, It was James who was looking like he could kill, Lily tried to run to James but was restrained by Sirius who grabbed her and waist was pulling her backwards. Julie stood in front of Lily who was struggling and Yelling

"SIRIUS BLACK LET ME GO AND HELP I CAN GET THEM TO CALM DOWN " Sirius let go of her resentfully she cast a shelid charm across the Corridor sheliding everyone from the Angry Slytherins. She helped James up of Severus and pulled him to a hug. She froze Snape by yelling,

"PETRIFFICUS TOTALLUS" everyone was slient, you could hear a pin drop. Lily turned to look at the Slytherines and yelled even louder "Fifty points from Slytherine, now go back to your dorms" she paused and they started to walk away slowly, "NOW" she shrieked and they all started to run not wanting the raff of Lily Evans.  
She unfroze Snape and said  
"and you ten points for calling me mudblood and another for starting a fight in the school corridor, Off you go now" He didn't move, James crossed his arms and stepped forwards menacingly. Snape then ran away. Before anyone else could move Proffesor McGonagall was coming down the

"What is this I hear Mr Potter and Miss Evans about a fight, I expected better from you are head boy and girl, Detention Monday one week 8PM, Cleaning trophies NO magic"She finished, James groaned as she walked off. Lily smiled

"Come on James, You have a Snitch to catch and a match to win" She said tugging him down to the quidditch pitch with Sirius' Help.

* * *

"Potter's Looking for the snitch every were, Come'n James" Amos Diggory's voice yelled out over the entier quiditch pitch, His last statment earned him a scowl from McGonagall  
"Black Hits the blusger at Mallfoy, IT HIT HIM, Paul Wood catches it, Wood Passes to Longbottom who passes to Eddie Tomas, Tomas goes for a shot he Scores, So far people it's 100 to Gryffindor- 80 Slytherin"

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR, GO GO GRYFFINDOR" Rang through the stadium apart from some "Boo's" from the oposing team and It's supporters.  
James couldn't see the rain was hitting his glasses to hard. The snitch was nearly in his hand when another arm appeard and knocked his out the way, But James Knocked back and leaned further forwards He felt something hard hit the back of his head as the snitch wiggled in his fingers as he passed out and fell off his broom. He heard screams as he fell but could not make any of the voices out,

* * *

**Hey,**

**If you get mad at me I WILL cry, and I don't like crying, so I know It took ages to do this chapter but I'm currenty working on Four stories even though I have only published one, I'm going to FINISH this story I PROMISE, I'm So Sorry it took so long my computer broke and I have started my GCSE's so it has been really hard, I had writers block as well and I got stuck In Mallorca for THREE WEEKS, (THREE WEEKS WITH OUT A COMPUTER I NEARLY DIED) so anyway sorry agin I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS,**

**Bye, (REVIEW THIS STORY)**

**-Becky**

**P.S I would like to say "Hi" to all the other Becky's out there and for them and all of my reviewers to keep writing and have fun, Bye**


	9. He Changed

Disclaimer: You should know by now that J. owns Harry Potter and His world I only used the characters in my story, DON'T sue me,

Now On With The Story…

Chapter 9 (He Changed)

"I said Quiditch was dangerous" Lily Evans Sobbed

"It's His choice to play, Not Yours" Sirius said truthfully

"But Him PROMISED me he wouldn't get hurt and look were we are, THE HOSPITAL WING, Sirius he PROMISED me"she half sobbed half yelled starring at him, he gave her a hug.

"He shouldn't of promised that he knows the risks in quiditch" he said solemnly, Lily moved out of his hug and held James hand.

"James, can you hear me please hear me if you can answer me, Please" she said softly with tears streaming down her cheeks,  
Lily didn't know that James had actually been listening to the conversation between her and Sirius. He opened his eyes sloly to see Lily talking to Sirius, Lily's bright red hair was right at the end of the bed. He moved for his glasses, picked them up, put them on and said in a smug voice

"I had NO Idea about the risks in quiditch did you Sirius?" The two head snapped to look at him, Lily was beaming and Sirius was shocked,

"You were ment to be out of it" he protested

"Yeah well I wasn't, Anyway were's everyone else?, They're not round my sick bed"  
Lily Butted in

"Remus and Julie are Busy," She snickered ' Peter, Frank and Alice were at Lunch the last time I saw them" she said "Oh yeah Sirius has something to tell you" She whispered in his ear

"Padfoot, I have know you for ages, I know what your thinking, what do you want to tell me?" He said a little bit to politely. Sirius looked up shocked beore Sirius spoke Lily said to James

"I'm the only person he has told yet, It's not as bad as it sound really" She added seeing his expression.

"Sirius tell me" James protested, Sirius nodded slightly,

"Alright, I-I think I'm IN love" Sirius said Shakily

"What?, What did you say?" James said In disbelief

"James, I didn't believe it when he said it, BUT she's all he thinks about" Lily said soothingly

"who" James croaked out

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius asked, James nodded. But before he could awnser, Remus, Julie and Peter came through the hospital doors.

"Sirius Tell me" He begged

"Not with them here" Sirius said looking towards the three that came in, "Remus would go mad and Pete lets just say he won't be happy" Right them Julie, Remus ans Peter reached James bed.

"So what we talking about then" Remus asked looking at the three in turn, they were all lost untill Lily said

"How James fell off his Broom and Filling him in on the past two weeks" James and Sirius let out a breath of relief. Remus looked at them suspiciously.

James got out of the hospital wing the next da. But the late afternoon befre Lily was confronted by Snape

Flashback-

Lily walked past Severus but stopped and turned to see Snape Starring at her.

"Can I help you?, Or don't you want help from someone like me?" She asked sarcastically

"No, I just wondered were your protector Potter was or is he still in the hospital wing" he asked rudely

"Yes he still is, but his friends are looking out for me" She said Sweetly

"Oh, I had not idea" he replied back

"Well then,Um, Bye" She answered quickly,

"Lily before you go I want to say Your diffe3rnt from any other, um, well, witch like you". He said looking honest

"Uh, Thanks bye", She said quietly and walked off

END OFF FLASH BACK

* * *

"Sirius, are you going to tell me or not" James asked him sounding annoyed putting his transfiguration homework down on the table infront of the heads common room fire

"Yeah, Ok, but not here" Sirius said standing up and walking out of the portrait hole, James got up and followed. He walked all the way to the seventh fllor to the room of requierment.

The room turned into a sitting room with two arm chaors a fire and a table inbetween the chairs with two hot chocolates on the table. James sst down on one chair and pointed at the other, Sirius sat down.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about"James asked

"Yeah, But only you and Lily Know and you won't tell her" He begged

"OK" James aid Slowly back

"Well it was just as you fell of your broom..."

FLASHBLACK-

James on the ground in the quiditch stadium covered in mud, Lily was on the ground next to him, Julie, Remus, Alice and Frank were running up behind her, Sirius was flying towards them to see if they needed help. He landed on the round next to them and said

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Sirius, I don't know, we need to get him to madame Pomfery, Julie Come here and hold his head I don't want him to move, I don't know what's hurt or broken" Lily said scared  
Julie came up and knelt back on her knees with James' head in her lap

_"She looks so cute" _Sirius thought looking at Julie. Alicve noticed, nugged him and glanced at Remus, Sirius nodded, then relised what happened he slapped him self on the face. Everyone round him turned to look at him alarmed. He shrugged and said  
"I didn't see what happened and he's my best friend" He huried of to wards the castle with Lily levitating James infront of her, She said

"Siruis, why don't you tell her how you feel."

"WHAT" He asked alarmed

"I know you like , you look at her the same James used to look at me"

"How could IF it were true, Remus would kill me and James would laugh, Peter don't count right now"

"Your get to know her and show her she likes you, there is more to a girl than looks and her body, you know" she said starting to get annoyed

"Yeah, How?" He asked puzzeld

"Talk to her, study with her , ask her out as friends , ask me I can tell you love her even though neather of you can see it, it was the same for me and James, You know" she said nodding her head slowly.

"Ok, Talk, study, Ask her out as friends and ask you (Pause), Which first?"

"Talk to her and ask her on a studu "Date", then at the study "date" ask her out as friends, and in between all of them just genrealy talk to her about You, Her, Everything, Even Quiditch"

"Kay, I'll go do that now" He said turning round

"No your not we are getting James to the hospital wing first" she said grabbng his coller and turning him round

"Ok, You know I rea..."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Hey,**

**Two chapter in one day, "BECKY'S BACK, YEAH", I think this is a really small chapter on my book but it is actually quite long right, so you know the drill REVIEW, first review for this chapter gets a special mention in the next chapter if you leave your name(JUST FIRST)and username, I'll put you in in some way sorry but you will probably be someone mean or a brother or sister, Kay so please review keep reading and ahve fun with YOUR writing(And mine), **

**Thanks,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky **

**P.S: I also acsept reviews in Privte Messages**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns this, you lot, duh if I owned it Lily and James would alive and Sirius and Fred and, Well you get the picture I don't own it and if I did allot of people would be alive, (Maybe, Maybe Not),

Anyway On With The Story…

Chapter 10 (The truth comes out)

_END OF FLASHBACK_

James sat there for a moment before saying

"So you Love Julie" he said the information finally being processed. Sirius nodded

"Yep" he said exhaling sharply

"Well it's about time" James said Jumping up and hitting Sirius on the back. Sirius stood shocked for a minute then said

"What You knew?" looking amazed.

"Oh Yeah, Everyone knew. It was bound to happen soon, we could all see it, Me, Lily, Alice, Frank even Peter, well Remus couldn't neither Julie and you for a fact, But you finally figured it out" He said getting more exited.

"Why not Remus?" Sirius asked looking intrigued.

"Well he thinks he LOVES Julie so he is refusing to think you would let alone could, This is great we have to tell the others" James so standing up and making for the door.

"NOOOOO" Sirius yelled, Jumping up and springing him self at James, He landed on James,  
"Only you and Lily know, I can't tell anyone else Alice, Peter, Frank will only tell Remus and Julie. I'll tell her tomorrow" Sirius said calming down seeing James nod in agreement, he climbed up of him and offered him a hand up, James took it and said Threateningly

"You PROMISE me cause if you don't tomorrow, I will in front of the three broom sticks"

* * *

HOGSMEADE

Julie and Sirius were starting to get on really well as friends, Julie even found her self thinking about him from time to time. The two were walking down the high street in Hogsmeade looking in shop windows.

"So Julie, What's your favorite drink?" Sirius asked Sheepishly

"Firewhisky, but I'm not allowed it yet so I have butterbear, anyway thanks for inviting me to come with you, I needed to do some Christmas shopping for Lily" She said Pleasantly.

"Um, What kind of stuff do you want for Christmas?" he asked, She looked at him funny

"What kind of question is that?" She asked back

"Well, I haven't got you a Christmas present yet so I wondered what you would want?" he said looking at the shop window in front of them aimlessly.

"Aw, Sirius you don't have to get me anything bu-" she said but was cut off

"No I WANT to get you something we're friends and friends get each other Christmas presents" he said matter-o-factly

"OK well, but if I could have anything" she stopped looking thoughtfull

"Anything" he asked

"Uh Huh, Anything",she said nodding" Right I would want, um Jewellery, a new quill, an Owl and/or Honeydukes candy"

"Ok,Thanks" he said smiling

"What do yo want anyway?" she asked as they carried on walking down the high street,

"Uh," he wanted to say _"YOU"_

"I want, Joke supplies, sweets and HoneyDukes Chocolate" He said

"Kay, um, are you staying over Christmas?" she asked as they kept walking

"Yeah, You?" he replied turning his head to her.

"Uh huh, My parents are off to the canary Islands to visit my sister Jenny, who lives there with her husband and three kids"

"Ha, James' mum's called Jenny, Wow, I had no idea you were an aunt" he said smiling, she nodded

"Funny yeah, five times" she corrected him and smiled as well

"What, Five?" he said looking and sounding puzzled.

"Oh, My brother John's son Phil and daughter Becky" she said smiling even more at his puzzlings.

"You have a great smile" he blurted out

"Thanks" she said smiling even more and turning away blushing slightly

"Come along, we have shopping to do for Miss Lily" he said in a posh voice, grinning and holding the shop door open for her. She only giggled at his politeness and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" she whispered,

"For what?" he asked

"For talking to me, I haven't told Remus half the thinks I've told you, I feel compete with you it's weird" she said blushing afterwards

"Thanks, Yeah it don't feel right if we wouldn't be friends would it" he said

"Nah, Now SHOPPING" she screamed and Sirius groaned.

* * *

THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

"How do you think it's going, James?" said the girl sitting next to the boy

"Lily, Sirius PROMISED me he would tell her or I was going to stand up in here and tell everyone" James said grinning at the thought

"Julie told me that Remus was getting Suspicious" she said looking at her drink on the bar top

"Ah, then he might follow them" James said his smile fading

"That's not good" they both said looking at each other worried

"Poor Julie getting stuck in the middle of it" Lily said downing her drink and getting her coat

"come here" James said, helping her get the coat on.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem" he said heading for the door when he saw two people standing across the street talking happily, "Hang on Lils, there they are" he said pointing at the two people

"Then were's Remus?" Lily asked confussed, James had a feeling

"Can you get Julie away from me and Sirius I need to talk to them" Lily nodded "Great, Now lets go talk to them" he said pulling Lily towards Julie and Sirius

"Julie , I need your help choosing a pair of earrings for Alice, can you help me" Lily asked, Linking arms with Julie and walking towards the Jewellery store.

"Remus, take the cloak of I know you there" James said into thin air, then there was a bit of movement and Remus appeared, he handed James the cloak "How did you get it, it was in my trunk under everything and why were your spying on Julie and Sirius?"

"First question, I can pick a lock and I have magic, second question I though they were cheat on me" Remus answerd hotly

"They,re on an outing as Friends, they were talking about Christmas and all the time they spend alone together they are studying and talking, their  
FR-IE-ND-S, can't you see that Remus"  
Before Remus answerd Sirius had had enough, he exploded

"Remus, I trusted you, James told me that you could see how I felt bout her but you put it aside for you, hell Everyone can see how much we love each other and you deliberately put your self between us, WHY?" he clamped his hand over his mouth realising what he had just said, It was to late to take back what he said, when he saw Julie with Lily arm in arm looking as if she was going to cry, she gave on confused expression, turned and ran off towards the castle with Lily following. Sirius looked at Remus and said

"You did this, I have to go come on James" and ran off in the same direction as the girls. Remus just stood there stunned, wide eyed.

* * *

HOGWARTS (GRYFFINDOR GIRLS DORM)

Julie and Lily were on Julie's bed with Lily's arms round Julie comforting her.  
"Lily, I can't believe he said that" Julie kept sobbing in to Lily's shoulder with Lily patting her on the back and hugging her and said truthfully

"Julie, I think he ment it"

"Which one, Remus or Sirius?" she sobbed again

"Both, I think Sirius Loves you and I think Remus thought you were cheating on him" she said soothingly

"Thanks Lils, you always know what to say, I need to talk to them but not NOW, During the Christmas break" she said sniffling

"OK, Christmas break, Not before not after", Lily hugged Julie and let her cry on her till she fell asleep. Lily slipped out of the room to the boys dorm to find James, Sirius and Remus sitting on their beds, Lily walked over and sat on what used to be James' bed in the middle of the other two beds and said looking at the two boys either side of the bed.

"She won't take to either of you till Christmas break, she NEEDS time to process it and heal, give her that. IF you both love her you will" she finished got up and gave James a quick kiss and walked to the heads common room to find...

* * *

**Hey,**

**Right you lot I gave you a chance I've put up TWO next chapters and no ones reviewed I'm gonna tart thinking that people don't read it and I'll stop just try my I will, cause my school work is starting to get up so REVIEW and More story WILL come OK, Thanks to the people who messaged me and gave me names ( the name Becky wasn't actually my name if was a Becky that messaged me) and Phil thank Phil the name goes nice, **

**Bye to all my fans You know what to do Click the button at the bottom right if you wanna keep reading or hit the button in the middle to review I would prefer a review, I do love them and they inspire me, so REVIEW,**

**Bye AGAIN,**

**-Becky**


	11. My Heart

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me neither does anything from the Harry Potter books, it all belongs to the brilliant J K Rowling,

Now on with the story…

Chapter 11

_She walked to the heads common room to find..._

"Julie" Lily said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up and you were gone, I knew you would go and talk to them, but I didn't want to be alone So... can I stay with you" Julie answered looking sad, Lily wounded for a moment, she sighed,

"OK, you can stay here with me and James on the couch" Julie came and gave her Best friend a hug,

Thanks Lils, oh and I'll thank James when he gets back she said, jumping up and down,

"No problem, I'm sure James won't mind, and speak of the devil" Lily said as James walked through the portrait hole and saw Lily and Julie

"Am I interrupting something" he asked looking between the two girls

"Well, Julie's going to stay with is till the, uh, "Situation" is over, is that OK?" she asked sweetly, smiling slightly

"Sure, the guys don't need her round the common room, to remind them" he said nodding, Julie walked over to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said

"Thanks James, your a good friend"  
James blushed and gave her a hug. He did love her but in a sister way, Lily came over and gave them both hugs them said

"Julie, you can stay in my room instead of the coach, so come on lets get the room ready" pulling Julie towards her door.

Julie said thanks again and went happily. James turned and walked strait to his old dorm to find Sirius and Remus fighting and yelling at each other,

"Oi, you two I have some news about Julie" he shouted over the top of them, they stopped immediately and looked at him, Sirius with a Black eye and Remus with a bleeding lip and bruised arm. James stood looking at the two for a few moments.

"So...?" Sirius said

"Yeah, What?" Remus asked

"Julie, is staying with me and Lily till the "Situation" changes, so until after Christmas Break" James said sitting on his old bed again,

"Kay, that it?" Sirius asked.

"Yep" he replied

Remus questioned

"Because she doesn't want to talk to either of you and doesn't want you to talk to her either" He said

"Why, would she not want to talk to us" Sirius thought out loud looking in to space, James answered his question,

"Well, Remus you broke her heart, and Sirius you confused her by saying you Love her" James said realistically looking at them.

Oh, we ned to talk to her Remus said heading for the door with Sirius behind him.

"I'm Not letting you, she NEEDS to have time" James said and stood in front of the door blocking, the two Boys were trying to push past James very hard Sirius got close to knocking him over but he only swayed and grinned, Eventually The two gave up and flopped down on their beds and said in agreement

"We'll let her come to us"

* * *

CHRISTMAS...

"James wake up it's Christmas" Lily said shaking him

Come'n Lils, he isn't going to move, because he doesn't know how many presents there are in the common room waiting for him Julie said Smugly, leaning on the head boys room door frame

"Did some one say presents...PRESENTS" James cheered, got up and swung Lily round,

"James put me down NOW" she said firmly, he put her down gently, she then smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, Julie gave James a kiss on the cheek, then both girls yelled

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS"

He, Lily and Julie ran to the Griffindor common room in there PJ's when the Fat Lady let them, they pushed through, to find Remus and Sirius on the couch talking, with Alice talking to Frank and Frank giving Sirius and Remus disgusted looks.

"What they do?" James asked Frank as he walked over to him, Frank carried on looking disgusted,

"They were betting on when Julie is going to talk to them" he answered

"Well, they don't and I do" James said quietly

"Cool" Frank said coolly, Lily came over with a smile,

"Guys never mind that now, Presents are waiting"

They all eventually found their presents, Lily got "Pride and Predigest" with some wood Green dress robes from her parents, Julie got her a charm bracelet and the charms on the bracelet were charmed to move, Sirius a box of HoneyDukes chocolate, Remus Cauldron Cakes and Peter a new quill, Alice and Frank joined their gift and gave her two more new quills and different coloured ink in neon pink, green, blue, purple and Black, and James got her a necklace that matched a charm on the bracelet from Julie, it was a silver owl with emeralds for eyes hanging on a small silver chain.

"Aw, James it's beautiful, you shouldn't have" she said hugging him, everyone was watching them very quietly, when they were finished every one went back to talking, next it was Remus and Sirius,

Remus got cauldron cakes from Sirius, three new books one from Julie which was "NEWT level defensive spells"; Alice and Frank gave him "Vampires, Whats their problem" Peter, "How to deal with Parents" James gave him Fifty sugar quills and fifty liquorice wands, Lily assortment of HoneyDukes candy AND chocolate.

"Thanks Guys" he said happily and girks he added smiling at the girls.

Sirius got joke supplies from every one but Julie and Lily, Lily gave him a quill that bites him if he cheated, Julie just a letter that opened it's mouth and said

"Open alone later" and gave him a peck on the cheek,

"James, Peter, Alice, Frank, Julie, Lily and Remus you are the best friends ever, THANKS EVERYONE" he said jumping around

"Ok,Ok" James said trying to clam him down MY TURN

James had a new broom from his parents, A cleaning kit for it from Sirius and a... Mugle suit from Lily

"lil, not that I don't like it but why do I need a muggle suit?"

"Well I need someone to come with me to my Sisters wedding and they,ll need a suit" she replied smiling

"So, I can come to the wedding" he said happily

"Yes, you can I said to mum and dad that I wasn't going with out you" she finished kissing his nose as she said this.

"Yay, Now let me carry on" He said

Remus gave him a book "How to Impress witches", Peter a bottle of butterbeer, Alice and Frank gave him a years V.I.P pass to Zonko's Joke shop, Julie gave him a picture frame with him and Lily in it smiling, and dancing round, the picture was take at the start of the ball, before Lily disappeared, He smiled down at the picture,

"Thanks Everyone" he said

Julie got HoneyDukes candy and a new quill from Remus Bertibots every flavored beans from Peter, Alice and Frank gave her a crystal ball, Lily a scrap book from the hole year and a charm bracelet lke her own, James gave her a charm for the bracelet it was a small crystal ball made out of real crystal and Sirius gave her an owl which had something tied to it's leg. She untied the note from it's leg and opened the note to find a small charm shaped like a heart in ruby, Everyone now was looking at her and Sirius in-aware,  
The note said...

Dear Julie,

This is my heart and I give it to you all I want in return is your heart,

Love,

Sirius

P.S I really mean it. (A.N I know that was cheesy but give me a break I love to read the really sappy stuff not write it),

Julie stood shocked. Remus grabbed the note read it, threw it into the fire and stormed of to his dorm.

* * *

**Hey My People,**

**If anyone's out there Hi, first off pease review you just hit review I just want to know if anyone is reading this story cause it's getting depressing and I'm thinking about quitting it, so just even one word would do it like "It's Fine, Bad, Good" I really don't care just please someone review, thanks is you do if not (Shrugges) well this story might stop dead end and I DON'T want to do that,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky,**

**P.S, Check out my page and do my poll so I can deside what story to do next,**


End file.
